The goal of the NCI National Clinical Trials Network (NCTN) is to develop and conduct state-of-the-art cancer treatment and advanced imaging clinical trials, especially large, definitive multi-institutional trials evaluating new cancer therpies and related clinical approaches. NCTN Lead Academic Participating Sites (LAPS) are one component of this network and will provide scientific leadership in the development and conduct of NCTN clinical trials in association with one or more adult Network Groups as well as substantial accrual to clinical trials conducted across the entire NTCN. The Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) is among the nation's leading cancer centers and is the only NCI-designated comprehensive cancer research center serving the WWAMI (Washington, Wyoming, Alaska, Montana and Idaho) region. The broad and deep pre-clinical and clinical research programs at the FHCRC will support the NCTN Program in three major ways: (1) The scientific expertise of the members of the FHCRC will continue to contribute to the leadership of the NCTN program through their activities directly at the NCI and in SWOG, NRG and ACRIN. (2) The innovative pre-clinical and clinical research studies at the FHCRC will provide the preliminary information necessary to shape the next generation of cooperative group trials. (3) The large patient base at the FHCRC combined with expert clinicians and clinical trials infrastructure will assure substantial accrual to NCTN trials. Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center and its partners are committed to the goals of the National Clinical Trials Network (NCTN) and will work to provide leadership for our nation's clinical trials network.